The silent call, the silent answer
by mychakk
Summary: Sometimes a talk can be done without words. And sometimes it's good to speak silently about your real feelings... YxA oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shaman King. **

**A/N**. Hi!

I feel I need to explain a few things before you'll read this little ficlet.

I have discovered the Shaman King three weeks ago when my youngest cousin was watching the anime and I was babysitting her. One innocent sentence from her that Yoh/Anna are engaged and it perked my interest I watched the episode then done some research in Internet and here I am. Hooked hard on this anime :)

I hadn't read Manga of course (and unfortunately I don't think I ever will – it's not published in my country). So everything is based on Anime and on the information I has gathered so far thanks to Internet and some great SK sites.

I'm not an English native speaker let alone a Japanese. So sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. This is actually my third attempt to write anything.

I don't care that much about reviews but it's nice to know on what I should work more. I never thought I will say it but you can flame my non existent writing skills but _DO NOT_ flame my pairing preferences.

Have a nice day. And a nice read of course. :)

Mycha

PS. In the italics are thought of the characters.

_**XxXxXxX**_

**Darkness… silence… stillness…**

There was only blackness around. Not a single source of light. There was no Moon bathing the world in its pale, silver brightness… no torch that makes the shadows dance on the walls… no lamp that lights the room taking the blackness away… There was no stars that twinkle on the night sky smiling down at people watching them … There was nothing but darkness.

No one was chatting lightly in that place. There was no talks about nothing and everything… No talking with no one and everyone… No speaking of people about the weather, school, ghosts shamans… No one was screaming about food, onii-chans, and hairstyles…. Nothing was making any noise like it usually did at this time in this place … It was only silence there.

Nothing was stirring, cracking, moving the air around… There wasn't any wind touching the leaves on trees lightly… Not a little drop was falling in the kitchen making slight waves on the water in the pot… Not an animal scratching in the garden… Not even any ghost wandering about their usual places… There was only this strange stillness there.

The Inn was in dark, silence and stillness. An unusual thing for the past few years…

And in one room, that was exactly the same as its surrounding, a teenage boy was sitting alone. His usual grin gone from his boyishly handsome face. His headphones lying beside his cd-man not used anymore that night.

**Reluctance… uneasiness… sadness… **

The boy knew what's waiting for him in a couple of days. It was unavoidable yet making him dreadful. Somehow… he couldn't help feeling a slightly reluctant at the prospect of leaving… Couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy – _For the first time_ – at the thought of going into this new adventure… Couldn't help feeling sad at mere thought of her staying here. _Alone… _

A slight movement of the door woke him from his thoughts. A petit figure was standing there holding some piece of cloth in her right hand. And although the lack of the light in the building prevented form seeing clearly her face, the boy knew who was standing there even before he looked at the door. He always knew where she was, what she was doing, how she was feeling. He just knew it because… because some strange force was bonding them together allowing to look into the depth of each other's heart.

The slim girl without saying anything moved briskly toward the boy, her golden hair bouncing around her impassive face. Her feet were making slight thumbing noise speaking her deepest wish.

Right, left, right, left, _don't go_, _don't go_… Right, left, right, left, _don't go_, _don't go_…

"Get up" It was whispered without looking into his eyes with her usual emotionless and cold voice._ Please…_

"Hai" His habit of obeying every her demand made him stand up even before she had the chance to finish her request. He was looking carefully at her not a bit afraid of her infamous left handed slap. _What's wrong?_

Without saying anything she took the cloth and measured it against the slim body of her fiancé. Up, down, left, right… Up, down, left, right… up, _don't,_ down, _leave_, left, _me_, right, _please_… Up, down, left, right… Up, down, left, right… _don't leave me please… don't leave me please…_

The sudden grip on her arms stopped her moves. _I have to_. The strong hands were holding hers gently yet firmly. They were warm and soft and strangely soothed her worries and pleas.

She looked up for the first time that evening surprised. Light brown eyes met the dark ones, drowning its owners in the depth of the feeling behind.

_Be careful, be careful, be careful… _

_I will, I will, I will… _

And then in the blink of the eyes…

The sudden movement forward… the sudden lifting of hands… the sudden circling them around…

And the tight hug almost choked the tall teenage boy. His hands went to her waist like if they had their own mind. And hers only tightened around him more. _Come back to me… Come back to me… Come back to me…_

A soft but firm kiss – a promise – on the light-haired head _Nothing will stop me from doing so_.

In the darkness of the Inn, with the silence around them and the stillness outside, the two young souls whispered their secrets while standing together and holding each other as if their lives depended on it. No one saw them for it was too dark… no one heard them for it was to silent… no one felt them for it was too still…

Yet that didn't meant nothing has changed…

**The warmth… the safeness… the peace…**

The feeling of the other one right beside them even if the darkness was still around…

Their hands on them soothing their senses when the silence only unnaturally sharpened them…

The beating of the heart against their own when the stillness around was bothering too much…

_The warmth… the safeness… the peace…_

_It can be only you…_

_It can be only love…_

_**The end**_

_**XxXxXx**_

I wonder how bad it was….

Anyway this scene has happened sometime before Yoh departure to the America but after their walk in the night around the lake.

**Cheers!**


End file.
